Como aquel día, pero no
by HelenRosalie
Summary: Hay cosas de las que uno no puede olvidarse, no debe de olvidarse aunque duelan. Esta historia participa en el "Reto: San Valentín 'Musical' del foro "Ronmione Pride".


Esta historia participa en el "**Reto: San Valentín 'Musical**'" del foro "**Ronmione Pride**", con la canción "She is Love" de Parachute.

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Octubre 2004.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquel día, cuando varios años atrás había huido, dejando tras de si el rastro de su propia tristeza… de su propia vergüenza. Hay cosas de las que uno no puede olvidarse, no debe de olvidarse aunque duelan, porque Ron necesitaba recordar el día en el que comprendió por fin todo, el día en que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más por saber que la amaba. Seis años atrás, minutos después de desaparecerse, había decidido que era ella lo único que necesitaba, así, tan indudablemente, que le causó ganas de reír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de la chimenea crepitando logró regresarlo a la realidad y recordarle que estaba en su propia casa, afuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza y agitaba las ramas de los árboles formando extrañas figuras en el cielo, la lluvia había comenzado ligera y apenas perceptible, pero era ahora tan densa que no podía ver unos metros más allá de su jardín. Ron sonrió al notar la coincidencia, sólo que aquel día de Octubre no estaba en ninguna carpa vieja, ni tenía un pedazo del alma del mago más tenebroso de la historia colgando de su cuello, aunque si lo pensaba un poco sentía como si tuviese un pedazo de su propia alma entre sus manos. Tenía miedo, no la clase de miedo que uno siente cuando recibe un vociferador, ni la clase de miedo que da frío y moja un poco el alma, no, este miedo era uno bueno de alguna manera, así que allí estaba, mirando por la ventana como la tormenta azotaba Londres en ese momento y metido en sus pensamientos, debatiéndose internamente si bajar las escaleras y enfrentarse a una Hermione no muy feliz (después de una de sus habituales peleas) o quedarse allí con la pequeña cajita en sus demasiado grandes manos de guardián.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, si hasta casi sentía pena de si mismo otra vez, y ni siquiera recordaba bien que fue lo que originó la pelea- _¡ah si! Ya lo recordaba_- Hermione creía que había algo raro con él y en un ataque de celos le preguntó en dónde había estado toda la mañana, ya que Harry (_¡maldito Harry!_) le había avisado que Ron no se encontraba en el trabajo, por supuesto, Ron no pudo responderle rápidamente, pero _¡vamos!_ él no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle y todo había sucedido rápidamente. Un par de portazos después, ella se había ido.

Al parecer era otra coincidencia, esa noche como seis años atrás, el estaba enojado con Harry y ella nuevamente había elegido a su amigo, aunque esta vez su pequeño sobrino James tenia algo que ver, ese pequeño era el refugio de Hermione, así que cuando un par de horas después ella regresó, él esperaba verla más calmada, más en paz consigo y el universo mismo. Un par de _"¡Ronald!"_ después, entendió que no.

Así que trazó un plan, bajaría hasta la cocina, en dónde Hermione estaba en una guerra con ollas y sartenes (señal de que realmente estaba enfadada) y le arrojaría la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, con un poco de suerte ella vería el contenido de la cajita antes de matarlo. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, algo que hizo inmediatamente, no era así la manera de preguntarle a Hermione nada, mucho menos algo tan importante.

Ella estaba terminando de preparar –_loquesea_- que intentó hacer cuando él la vio, entre el pelo enmarañado tenía todavía algo de harina y sin embargo, Ron jamás la había visto tan perfecta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tan concentrada en la única tarea que aún no dominaba y que él secretamente pensaba que nunca conseguiría dominar bien, la ropa desaliñada y en medio de un caos de artefactos de cocina. Aquella sensación de amor que lo invadía cuando la miraba le impidió darse cuenta que le temblaban las manos, y _¡paf!_ la pequeña caja se resbaló de sus manos y fue a parar a los pies de Hermione. Esa caja que tantos problemas le había causado, comenzando con ser la responsable de esa pelea, estaba ahí, indiferente, sin registrar que sobre ella podría cargar el futuro de dos personas.

Hermione abrió grande sus ojos y quiso comenzar a hablar pero Ron la interrumpió.

-No hace falta que me digas nada, podría explicarte donde estuve esta mañana, pero creo que es inútil hacerlo ahora. Te conozco tanto que pensé que… pensé que me conocías de la misma manera, que entendías lo imposible que es para mí hacerte daño. Pero hoy descubrí por fin, las cosas que yo sé y de las cuales jamás podrás hacerte una idea.

Sé de sobra que tienes esa sonrisa que usas solo cuando estas orgullosa de mi, y por Merlín que quiero ver esa sonrisa siempre, tu apareces Hermione y hasta parece fácil enamorarse…

Conozco de memoria la manera en que agachas la cabeza, levantas la mirada y te muerdes el labio inferior, cuando sientes mucho más de lo que puedes expresar. Sé que tienes tres clases de voces, una en formato susurro, otra en formato gemido y otra en formato indignada y que todavía no decido cuál me gusta más. Sé cuáles son tus cicatrices e incluso cuando te hiciste cada una, sé de tus pesadillas por la forma en que murmuras mi nombre.

No sabes lo que es despertarse y verte tan feliz, tan "en casa" que me provoca ganas de deshacerme de todo el mundo, solo para estar siempre así. No sabes lo que es caer desde un precipicio y sentir que te fallé, y que luego aparezcas de golpe y me perdones, me perdones por dejarte sola, cuando el frío lo cubría todo y tu solo necesitabas un abrazo, yo no estuve ahí.

Sé que te amo y que lo haré siempre y aunque salvarte de un troll fue una gran promesa de "amigos por siempre" confió en que este anillo logré un poco más. – Su gran discurso improvisado, por extraño que parezca en ningún momento lo asustó, le provocó una sensación de paz difícil de explicar. Sacó el delicado anillo y se lo entregó a Hermione, ella lo observó todavía con los ojos inmensos, y leyó la inscripción. **_"Tu eres mi luz"_**

- ¿Hoy…? – Comenzó a decir Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿…un día como hoy?

- Un día como hoy, me desaparecí, y quiero a partir de ahora, recordar esta fecha sólo como el día en el que prometo estar siempre contigo- término de decir Ron con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione salto a su cuello, chillando y aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Confirmando una vez más que ella era todo lo que necesitaba por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Si les gustó la historia, si no, si piensan que tengo que dejar de intentar escribir, por favor díganlo!. Un review vale por una sonrisa

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. Un beso.

~Helen.


End file.
